DEATH BATTLE: Lady Death vs Optimus Prime
by Kill Boss 98
Summary: My first Death Battle story, pinning the queen of hell herself against the heroic leader of the autobots. I MADE A MISTAKE!
1. Lady Death Bio

**Again, All rights belong to ScrewAttack and the owners of the chosen fighters/characters, especially the two characters on the cover.**

 **Sci fi and fantasy, two rivaling genres with very little similarities. But in some cases, the heroes of both worlds do share some of the same qualities, both warriors must wield a legendary weapon (like Luke's Lightsaber and Link's Master sword) their enemies must be the epitome of pure evil (like Nightmare and The Evil Emperor Zerg), and no one fits these descriptions better than these two, Optimus Prime, the heroic Leader of the Autobots and Lady Death, the Queen of Hell. Just to keep things fair, I will be using specific incarnations of both characters, more specifically, Lady Death from the anime movie and Optimus Prime from the (ironically named) Transfomers Prime series, so this probably more like Cartoon Fight Club or something, I don't know.**

 **Now with that out of the way, I am The Kill Boss, and I will be your one and only host to test the armor, weapons and skill find out how will win, a DEATH BATTLE.**

 **Lady Death**

 **Bio** **: In the year of 1478, there lived a young and beautiful girl named: Hope, though her heart may have been pure, her father's intentions were the complete opposite. It didn't take Hope too long to find out that the man she had lived with for many years was actually the devil himself: Lucifer, who tricked her into sacrificing her own humanity thinking it would save her and reunite her with her lover: Niccolo (and I know technically it was Pagan/The Jester but for now just roll with it), in which obviously, it didn't. Instead she was sent to Hell with a new found thirst of vengeance and started training with her only/new friend, The Cremator, who suffered a similar fate and was forced into being Lucifer's weapon smith until he escaped.**

 **Occupation:** **New ruler of Hell**

 **Age:** **Can no longer age/seems to be around twenty or so (physically)**

 **Alias:** **My Lady, Hope**

 **Feats:**

 **-Lead an entire army in a war against Lucifer and HIS army.**

 **-Fought off hell hounds (which eventually/ironically became her pets) single handily before she began training and it was with a large bone**

 **-Killed Lucifer… sort of**

 **-Freed her mother's and Niccolo's souls from Lucifier's clutches**

 **-Killed many powerful demons in what looks like a single month**

 **Abilities:**

 ** _The Power of Desire (basically her version of The Force):_**

 ** _-Can move objects with her mind_**

 ** _-Can charge it into her weapons to make them more powerful_**

 **-Adaptability/Fast learner**

 **-Swordsmen ship**

 **-Healing Factor**

 **-Unbreakable will power**

 **-Superhuman strength**

 **Weapons:**

 **Long sword**

 **-Used by both demons and knights during her time**

 **-Basic but reliable if The Power of Desire is not used too much on it**

 **-Double edge**

 **-6 to 11 inches in length**

 **Darkness**

 **-Another long sword but much bigger (length of the blade is unknown)**

 **-Lady Death's own personal buster sword**

 **-Also double edge**

 **-Used by Lucifer himself**

 **-Has no limits to The Power of Desire**

 **-Supposably indestructible**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **-(Like I said) regular swords have limits to the power of desire and would shatter if too much is charged into it**

 **-Does still have a remorseful side of her despite her sacrifice**

 **-No armor, Duh**

 **-Not as experienced as her comic book counterpart**

 **-Can be easily angered**

 **-Never showed any other abilities like her comic book self either**

 **-No real notable feats other than what I listed**

 **But the key thing here, is that while even in the comics and movie she is considered a goddess, she is in a way still human, which would either be her greatest advantage or her biggest downside since it takes points of durability especially since she always wears something… rather revealing into battle. But her Opponent has a strict "No killing humans policy" that he made himself and would save killing in general as a last resort. But regarding his unlikely opponent, Lady Death is truly an Anti-Heroine who is both beautiful and badass at the same time.**

Lady Death: "Fear? I know not the meaning of fear!"

 **Source of information: Lady Death Wikia**

 **Copyright: Dark Horse Comics and A.D. Vision**


	2. Optimus Prime Bio

**Optimus Prime**

 **Bio:** **Cybertron, once a peaceful planet that existed before humans ever did and it still does to this day was home to both autobots and decepticons alike… was anyway. Until the bastard 'con himself: Megatron took over the planet and gave a small team of autobots no other choice to leave their home planet, their destination, Planet Earth, the very place that the came to protect, but out of the team with the likes of Arcee, Bumble Bee, Ratchet, and Bulkhead there is only one who was capable of leading them to victory, his name… was Optimus. Formerly known as Orion Pax, Optimus has dedicated his life to prevent the spread of Megatron's tyranny, along with the earlier named war heroes and a small amount of human civilians (plus a government agent) keeping the everlasting war a secret.**

 **Age:** **Centuries years old**

 **Occupation:** **Autobot leader/Prime/Commander**

 **Alias:** **Thirteenth Prime, Orion Pax, or Just Prime**

 **Feats:**

 **-Fought and defeated Nemesis Prime (his man-made clone)**

 **-Survived centuries of war**

 **-Fought Megatron on multiple accounts and won most of those times**

 **-Prevented a DEPECTICON ZOMBIE apocalypse from happening (seriously, it happened)**

 **-Is considered the strongest on the team**

 **Abilities:**

 **-Hand to Hand combat**

 **-A good strategist**

 **-Weapons expert**

 **-Sharp shooter**

 _ **Vehicle Form:**_

 ** _-Form: Semi Truck [seems to be an unknown brand]_**

 ** _-Top Speed: 85 mph depending on what brand he turns into_**

 _ **-Used normally for stealth missions, blending in with his surroundings, and quick getaways  
**_ **  
** **Weapons:  
** **  
Swords:**

 **-Hands turn into them**

 **-Can through cybertronian limbs**

 **-Unknown material**

 **-Optimus's main weapons**

 **Cannons:**

 **-Literal hand cannons basically**

 **-Can blast through steel and stone**

 **-Can knock down a Vehicon with one shot**

 **Mini gun**

 **-Most likely works just like the regular earth version but does more damage**

 **-Took down a whole group of Vehicons**

 **-Was used against the Predaking**

 **-Infinite ammo (not bullets) which can be shot at approximately 6,000 rounds per second**

 **Star Saber:**

 **-Prime's most powerful weapon**

 **-Designed and built by Solus Prime**

 **-Rumored to have the power of the Matrix of Leadership**

 **Matrix of Leadership:**

 **-Contains the power of Primus and the combined the wisdom of the Primes**

 **-Can be weaponized**

 **-Used to defeat Unicron**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **-Almost died a few times if it wasn't for the other autobots**

 **-Loss of energon can be fatal**

 **-Would save killing as a last resort**

 **-More of a pacifist despite his reputation as a warrior**

 **-Would take the most considered dangerous missions on his own**

 **-Would listen to just about anyone (including depecticons) if his memory is erased for any reason**

 **-Vehicle form can be useless unless he can think of a clever way to use it in battle**

 **However, while the rules mean no outside help which means that I will exclude all the other 'bots and Lady Death's demonic soldiers so it can stay fair, but normally when Optimus is fighting an enemy alone that he finds to be too difficult to defeat then he will start to worry about that enemy fighting his teammates and possibly defeating them in the future. But those qualities alone are what makes him who is and why he is awesome.**

Optimus Prime: "For in my spark, I know that this is not the end… but merely a new beginning. Simply put… another transformation."

 **Source of information: Transformers Prime Wikia, military factory (for the mini gun) and Transformers WFC**

 **Copyright: Hasbro Studios**


	3. The Battle

**Alright the combatants are set, let's… you know what? Screw it, let's get it over with.**

 **DEATH BATTLE**

In the deepest pits of Hell, a green portal opened up with a blue and red color scheme drove thru it oddly with no one driving it. However, it then changed into a large humanoid robot with still some pieces of the truck on him like it was made of him, the machine looked around his surroundings and then began to use his comm link to speak to the rest of the autobots and his human friends.

"Ratchet, this is Optimus, I made it to my destination but I do not see Jack, nor do I see anybody at all."

"What!? But the ground bridge should have brought you to his exact location, Rafael helped me made sure that my calculations were not off." The medic replied back at base with a surprised look on his face. Everyone that was with him began to worry as the conversation their end was being held on the autobots' computer so everyone can hear what's going on.

"But then where could Jack be? And why would anybody from down there want to kidnap him?" Jack's mother (June Darby) asked being arguably the most concerned.

"I don't know, but that's what I'm going to find out." Optimus said with complete determination as he turned off the comm link and began to look around.

However, he quickly stopped when something began to feel off, Prime looked down and saw a young woman with unnaturally white skin, hair, and eyes wearing nothing than a black two piece bikini, a belt, and a black cloak with the hood down while holding a long sword in hand and a larger blade still sheathed on her belt, Lady Death has arrived. The woman pointed her blade and scolded at the autobot leader, but also being a bit curious on what he exactly was, but to her that can wait.

"You are not welcomed here." She began to speak with her eyes and sword beginning to glow blue with the Power of Desire. "Leave while you still can."

"I'm afraid that I can not do that." He replied nonchalantly, he knew that this woman was no ordinary human, or at least he should know anyway. **[And no I am not doubting Optimus, that would be stupid]** He put his hand up trying to show he is no mode for fighting. "Stand down."

"Fool, I take orders from no one." Lady Death got into a fighting stance after taking off her cloak tossing it a side as she spoke. "Especially not from a machine."

"I had a feeling that you would say that." Prime sighed as his twin swords popped out and he tightly gripped them and got into a fighting position himself along with his mask now covering his mouth.

 **FIGHT!**

Lady Death's eyes and feet started glowing blue as she quickly hovered over towards Optimus ready strike first, but was immediately blocked by Prime himself with one of his blades. After blocking a few attacks from each other, the finally locked swords when Lady Death tried a downwards chopped with all her might and was caught by Optimus with both swords which made the human sized shatter like shop glass.

Although the Queen of Hell was slightly embarrassed by that one mistake, that didn't stop Optimus from switching one of his swords with his blasters and shoot the still hovering woman point blank which sent her flying into a wall, she struggled to get up from the impact but got over the pain in a matter of seconds as her wounds automatically healed, she took notice of the boulders that were now around her from the where she hit, Hope then used the Power of Desire to left up the boulders at tossed them at the Autobot leader who just blasted them to smaller rock with his gun.

But as Prime shot the last one, he Lady Death rushing towards leg with other sword Darkness in attempt to cut it off. However, since Optimus saw it coming he narrowly moved his leg to where she still left a large cut his above his ankle. She then hovered up to Optimus's back and violently stabbed him in his lower back causing him to cry out in pain. She then focused the Power of Desire into Darkness which rest into a small explosion knocking him on his stomach leaking energon out of the the hole that was made as where he clenched his back, Lady Death was walking and stopped in front of Prime's face, the two glared at each other once more.

"So maybe you're not child's play after all, no matter…" Lady Death said pointing her weapon at the Prime's face. "I'm ending this now."

"I think not." Optimus countered, The Queen of Hell raised an eyebrow in confusion. Prime then switched into his Vehicle form and slammed on the gas as Lady Death's eyes were now wide and barely had enough time to react as her face met the grill of the truck Optimus was turned into running her over and leaving a trail of energon. While Lady Death was temporarily down, Prime changed back into his autobot form and was starting to feel woozy from the lack of energon, Optimus had to think fast before he loses any more. Luckily (if not conveniently), he found Lady Death's cloak right next to him and quickly used it to patch up the hole in his back which stopped the bleeding as Lady Death herself slowly got up. "You should be more mindful of your belongings." He said crossing his arms looking down the Queen of Hell.

"You're right, I have been careless." She agreed spitting out some blood. "But like I said… I'm ending this now." She said with her blood starting to boil as she picked up Optimus with the Power of Desire and began slamming him into walls and even the ground a few times until she sent the large robot flying towards her with Darkness still unscratched getting ready to finish this battle with one last strike but was interrupted when she was surprised to see Prime pull out a large sword off his own that had a LIGHT blue glow to it which stopped Hope's attack by blocking it as she let get off her grip on the autobot leader, locking swords again. Amazingly, Optimus's best weapon was holding pretty well against darkness. "What? What is this?" She couldn't help but asked, both out off the fascination and frustration.

"The Star Saber." Prime answered ignoring the dents that he just received. "I do not know who or what you are, but I can see that you are indeed a worthy opponent."

"Although I am flattered at that, I still can't let you win." Lady Death said with honesty as she and Optimus got into another sword fight as soon as she hovered to his height once more. However, this time she charged everything she had with the Power of Desire into her blade and with one swing, she actually cut the Star Saber in half with Optimus's Optics growing wide. "And as for who and what I am, I am Lady Death, and I will be your executioner!" She roared as she picked up Optimus one last time with the Power of Desire and tossed him into a wall which collapsed on the autobot leader, burying him beneath a huge pile of boulders. But as she was about walk away resting her sword on her shoulder, she saw Optimus pull him self out the rubble with no problem, Lady Death just rolled her empty eyes at what she just saw.

"You still didn't defeat me." Optimus said still calm about the situation.

"I see." She prepared herself for battle once more. "But what could you possibly have left to stop me with?"

"This…" Prime answers with his chest plates opening up revealing the Matrix of Leadership inside. The Matrix then began to light up as the Queen of Hell started to hovered towards Optimus one last time as fast as she could to decapitate him before he can unleash his last attack. "One shall Stand, One shall Fall." He said, but just before Lady Death Could behead the Last Prime she was engulfed in beem of light. She almost had him, she was so close to victory she could've tasted it, but the real surprised wasn't just that Optimus was still alive, but that she was too.

"What?" Lady Death groaned as she struggled to get up again, but this thing fell back down. She looked up with wide eyes as she saw that Optimus was offering a hand to help her up with his mask gone. "I… I don't understand."

"I did not come here looking for a fight, only for a friend. He was kidnapped and my team managed to locate him here. Please, help me find him." Optimus explained, Lady Death didn't know why, but she knew he was telling the truth so she nodded agreeing to help Optimus with his mission as he helped her back on her feet.

"Optimus, are you alright? You have been quiet for quite some time. Did you find Jack?" Optimus himself heard Ratchet asking through the Comm link.

"Not yet Ratchet, there's been a delay. However, I did find someone who is willing to help me do so. Tell Jack's mother to not loose faith, he's close, I can feel it."

 **NO KO!**

 **[We see Lady Death riding inside Optimus in Vehicle Mode so she can get some rest]**

 **And I know what you're all thinking: "Really Kill Boss? This is how your going to write your first Death Battle? With no one dying and having one of the fighters from a movie nobody likes/cares about and not from the comic books that it's based off of?" Well yes, obviously, because Lady Death in the comics she is actually pretty OP even for a guy whose initials are OP, and I can't use the bay-verse Optimus because while I enjoy seeing him in the movies, he gets his ass kicked a lot more than he should. And some of you may also be asking: "But you said that Prime can weaponize the Matrix, shouldn't that have killed Lady Death?", well, that depends actually, because Optimus has complete control of the Matrix and can be used to kill his opponents IF HE WANTS TO and can put as much power into it if he wants to as well, but seeing how I also mention that Prime kills as a last resort at least three times already, then you can forget that.**

 **Also, while Lady Death being humans sized did give Optimus SOME trouble, however that doesn't compete with Scraplets which eat metal like the Iron Giant on Crack and can fit in the palm of any human's hands. (Basically Cybertronian ticks)**

 **The B** **ut what was real lly the key factor with the weapons which Prime has a history of most of his swords and guns being either destroyed or lost while, Lady Death's sword: Darkness was proven to be indestructible in the movie.**

 **Finally, Lady Death may have led a hole army in a war against the devil himself, Optimus fought in the same war that lasted for centuries, so chances are that he already fought in a battle similar to this one. So thank Primus that Prime was merciful on Lady Death.**

 **The Winner, is Optimus Prime**

 **Optimus Prime**

 **+More durable**

 **+More Experienced**

 **+More Weapons**

 **+Matrix of Leadership came in handy**

 **-Still a Pascifist**

 **-The Star Saber has been destroyed before by Megatron**

 **Lady Death**

 **+More willing to kill**

 **+Healing factor**

 **+Power of Desire**

 **-Limited weaponry**

 **-Her Temper**

 **-Arrogant**

 **Next time on Death Battle… [For real this time]**

"Avengers? Fantastic Four? X-dudes? They can all kiss my bony, flammable ass."


	4. ALTERNATE BATTLE AND ENDING

**First off, I would like to apologize for anyone who has read/enjoyed this fan made Episode of Death Battle. While I was (and still am) proud of I how it turned out, I have been doing some thinking about both the movie and the TV show that both of the respected characters are from, and like I said, I made a mistake. So I'm going to make it up by explaining what I realized/remembered/and got wrong at the end of this of this chapter but for now, enjoy the Alternate Battle. Oh yeah, Lady Death is (at the moment) owned by Coffin Comics and was never owned by Dark Horse, my bad.**

 **DEATH BATTLE**

In the deepest pits of Hell, a young woman with unnaturally long white hair with skin and eyes of the same color wearing black lingerie and high heeled boots with golden skulls on it was walking around with a long sword in her hand and another (much bigger sword sheathed to her belt. It has some time since she killed her father Lucifer, and she diced to enjoy the peace, this young woman was Lucifer's daughter Hope AKA: Lady Death.

"I must say, it's actually a lot nicer here with that bastard actually dead." She muttered to herself.

She turned to see a green portal opening up at a distance with a red and blue semi truck coming out of it in which the portal itself instantly disappeared. Hope was even more surprised to see the truck turn into a humanoid robot who looked like he was checking it's surroundings, this was Hope's opponent: Optimus Prime. Hope was enraged, she finally got and peace and quiet and now someone else had to appear and cause trouble, seeing that she was the only other one there, she diced to take matters into own hands. Lady Death walked up to the two story machine who shot her glare only to have him return one of his own to her.

"You are not welcomed here." She began pointing her sword at the autobot leader. "Leave while you still can." While Optimus was somewhat impressed by the Queen of Hell's boldness, he remained completely unfazed by it as well while Hope herself lowered her weapon.

"I'm afraid that I can not that." Optimus replies nonchalantly, he hold his hand up as a sign of not wanting any violence. "Stand down." Hope narrowed her eyes slightly obviously offended by his request.

"Fool, I take orders from no one. Especially not from a machine." She answers with her feet, eyes, and long sword all glowing blue with the power of desire since she was getting ready for battle.

"I had a feeling that you would say that." Optimus said with his mask appearing over his mouth and and his swords poping out of his hands.

 **FIGHT!**

Hope Hovered over towards Optimus's face for a first strike but the autobot quickly blocked it with his dual blades. When the two locked blades, Lady Death then had an idea and charged everything she had with the power of desire into her long sword to turned it into a makeshift shotgun aimed directly at her opponent's face. Thinking fast, Optimus noticed the blue flame like aura around the blade going crazy, so he squeezed his optics (eyes) shut and used both swords with all his might to cut the human sized sword in half before it could even explode, he then turned one of his hands into one his blasters and shot Lady Death as soon as he lined up his sights with her, sending the Queen of Hell flying into a wall and then falling back onto the ground.

Quickly getting over her new injuries, she saw that the impact caused some boulders to fall around her, so she used the power of desire to pick them up and sent them flying towards Optimus who shot all of them with his blaster. But as Prime shot the last one, he also saw Lady Death rushing towards his leg with her other sword Darkness in attempt to cut it off. Optimus narrowly moved his leg and received a large cut just above his ankle, the two stopped fighting for a minute as Lady Death began to speak up again realizing that she might have underestimated the autobot leader.

"So maybe your not child's play after all, no matter…" She said tightly clenching her fist. "I'm ending this now."

"I think not." Optimus countered, Lady Death raised an eyebrow in confusion and being a bit worried about he will do next. Prime then switched into his vehicle form and slammed on the gas barley giving Hope enough to time to react as her face met the grill of Optimus's truck form running her over, he then changed back into his robot form as he was starting think that what he did may have been a bit too much as he watched Lady Death slowly stand up and spit out some blood when she got back on her feet, this time Optimus spoke up. "I must, you are not like any of the other humans I have encountered, not that I'm just realizing it." He said with his arms crossed, Hope looked up at him not too sure what would someone or something like him would be involved with people back on Earth, but to her it also didn't matter.

"That's because I USED to be human." She replied somewhat surprising Optimus now being less sure about what she was. "But like I said, I'm ending this now." She picked up Optimus's whole body catching him completely off gaurd slamming the giant robot into the ground multiple times until she sent him flying towards himself no longer using the power of desire ready to cut him in half with darkness, but was stopped when Optimus pulled out a giant sword of his own with a light blue glow. They locked blades once more, amazingly, Optimus's best weapon was holding pretty well against Darkness. "What? What is this?" Lady Death asked both out of frustration and fascination.

"The Star Saber." Optimus answered ignoring the dents that he just received. "I do not know who or what you are, but I can still see that you are a worthy opponent."

"Although I am flattered at that, I still can't let you win." Lady Death said with honesty as she and Optimus got into another sword fight as soon as she hovered up to Optimus's height once more. She then charged everything she had with the Power of Desire into Darkness and with one mighty swing she actually breaks The Star Saber into two halves causing Prime's optics to grow as wide as they can get. "And as for who and what I am, I am Lady Death, and I will be your executioner!" She roared as she picked up Optmius once more with The Power of Desire and tossed into another wall burying him in a pile of boulders which he easily started to get him self out of. While he was distracted, Hope then quickly hovered over to Optimus as an opportunity to finsh him off once and for all, but again he saw her coming and opened up his chest plates revealing the Matrix of Leadership charging for a blast aimed directly at Hope.

"One shall Stand, One shall Fall." Optimus stated, but when he was about to take the shot, Lady Death moved out of the way just before the blast could even hit her and only ended up burning off pieces of her hair. Optimus tried to grab her but Hope then used Darkness and cut his arm off and then with one last swing she cleaved his head clean off his shoulders decapitating Optimus causing his head to fall on to the ground, and a few seconds later the rest of his body did the same. Lady Death then slowly hovered down to the ground wiping some sweat or her forehead with a satisfying smile on her face putting Darkness back in it's sheath.

But before she could say or do anything else a glowing white orb appeared out Optimus's neck which the orb took the form of a transparent Optimus completely unscratched with his mask off who gave a soft smile to the Queen of Hell.

"So I see you have defeated me, that's just prime." He said with a confused Lady Death seeing that this was an equivalent to a soul which she never would have guessed her opponent would have one, and was even more surprised on how passive he still was despite being dead thanks to her. "But before I go, I have a favor to ask you."

"A favor? What kind?" She asked a little more relaxed.

"The reason why I'm here is because a human boy by the name of: Jackson Darby was kidnapped, my team managed to track him down here so I decided to go alone not to risk any of them getting hurt. Now that my Spark is the only thing that is left of me, I need someone else to complete this mission, do you accept?" He asked, Hope was baffled, she was hoping that this was a trick but what she was just told felt completely true, she fell on her knees looking at the ground realizing that she just killed an innocent and more likely put another in danger.

"I… I accept it." She said weakly, Optimus's spark then place a finger under Hope's chin and moved it up to look at him.

"Do not let what happened to me fill you with guilt, I understand that I shouldn't have come here. Just bring Jack home, I promise you that everything will be alright."

"How I don't know where to take him." Lady Death said completely unsure.

"My medic: Ratchet will open a Ground Bridge as soon as you find Jack and it take to our base where the others including his mother and friends will be waiting for him." Optimus explained having Lady Death thinking that's what he called the portal he went through. "I wish you luck, Lady Death." He finished as his spark made its way out of Hell as Hope stood up wiping some tears away from her eyes, she looked back at Darkness pulling it out of its sheath and tightly gripping it's handle.

"Still, it was a good fight." Lady Death said walking off to keep her promise.

 **KO!**

 **[We see Lady Death getting Jack out of what looked like a prison cell after killing the demons who kidnapped him while Optimus's spark makes its way to Heaven]**

 **Boy, the autobots are not going to like this, but at least they can be happy to see that Jack is alive. Now before any Transformers fans threaten to murder me, let me explain why I said Optimus would win was a mistake.**

 **1\. Because Lady Death spent what looked like years of training with Creamator which clearly does not compete with Optmius always being on the battlefield, but does help her prepare on what to do IF she was gonna go into battle and (like I said) already held her own against future pets (which is what she calls her wolves/the hell hounds I mentioned earlier) before she even began training.**

 **2\. While Hope would bring her wolves, soldiers, and horse into battle with her, she has proven to take matters into her own hands when going against Lucifer and his followers, to where Optimus is rarely seen fighting by himself, rather if it would be with his teammates or a fragile alliance with a decepticon. In fact, he would have died from the fight with Nemesis Prime if Agent Fowler didn't step in and pulled the plug on who was controlling him. Now I'm not saying that Optimus isn't capable fighting alone, I'm just saying that while he would take the seemingly dangerous missions alone, there's barely ever any times where he actually did, not just in the Prime/Beast Hunters series, but really in general no matter the incarnation.**

 **3\. Also Lady Death gets crap done faster, what I mean is that while Optimus and Hope maybe equal in terms of being adaptive, let's be a reminder that there are 65 episodes of Transformers Prime which is does NOT count as a number of days the autobots and decepticons have been fighting. In fact, Optimus alone was in almost all of them and each episode was aired once a week so if I did this: 65 (66 counting the Predacons Rising TV movie) episodes plus 1 day multiplyed by all 7 days of the week, that would mean Optimus and his team were fighting on Earth (and Cybertron on rare occasions) for almost 73 days, which is not all that bad, but Lady Death finished all of her battles in the movie in less than ONE WEEK.**

 **So Hope puts the Death both in Lady Death and Death Battle.**

 **The REAL winner, is Lady Death**

 **Lady Death**

 **+Better swordsmanship**

 **+More willing to kill**

 **+Can amply her weapons, lift up objects, and even fly with the Power of Desire**

 **+More nimble**

 **-Hot headed**

 **-Not as intelligent**

 **Optimus Prime**

 **+More experienced**

 **+Smarter**

 **-More used to fighting in a team**

 **-Too passive/would try to avoid conflict**

 **-The Star Saber has been destroyed before**

 **Preview for the next fight:**

A young man wearing a black leather jacket with a chain wrapped around his chest who was walking through the woods until he notices a girl with pink hair and wearing a red outfit lying on the ground bloody and bruised, the young man runs up to help her.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried, she slowly looked up at him and gave a soft smile, thinking that he was pretty handsome.

"Yeah… thanks…" she said as the gentleman helped her up back on her feet. Just then, a much younger looking guy appeared from the trees, he had dark blue hair and very thin looking sword sheath on his "rope like" belt who shot a glare at the leather clad stranger.

"And just who the hell are you? And what did you do with Sakura to have her all banged up like that?" the strange boy asked in a rather emotionless tone, the stranger's eyes went wide as he saw that there was a lot of darkness within the mysterious boy. Before the stranger can even speak, he begins to cry out in pain and grabbed his head with both hands, it was the girl's trun to be worried.

"Hey! What's wr-" But she was interrupted when she saw the young man burst into flames with inhuman roar. When the flames cleared out, a skeleton with a flaming skull wearing the rescuer's black leather outfit and chain was standing in his place as he looked at the blue haired boy whose eyes widened in complete surprise, the skeleton then point his finger at the boy as he began to speak.

"You… GUILTY!"

 **Coming Soon: Ghost Rider vs Sasuke Uchiha**


End file.
